1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detection system and a detection method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrical connection defect detection system and an electrical connection defect detection method.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern technology, especially the use of electronic devices, brings convenience to our daily life. Often, the electronic devices include many different chips or connectors formed thereon to deal with or transmit different types of data. The pins of the chips and the connectors are connected to the signal lines of the circuit boards of the electronic devices to perform data exchange at the request of the user.
However, the electrical connection of the pins and the signal lines may not be properly connected due to the unsuccessful welding process. When the pins and the signal lines are not properly connected to each other, the electronic device may fail to perform normal operation. Therefore, an electrical connection defect detection system is needed to detect whether there is a defect between the pins and the corresponding signal lines. Usually, a probe is used to contact a signal line corresponding to an under-test pin of an under-test object and to further send a test signal to the under-test pin through the signal line. An electrode board connected to a detection module is placed on a surface of the under-test object to determine whether a capacitance associated with the electrode board and the under-test pin is detected. The other pins not under test have to be connected to the ground potential to avoid undesired effect.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side view of an under-test system 1 of a conventional design. The under-test system 1 comprises an under-test chip 10, a circuit board 12 and a grounding plane 14. The electrical connection defect detection system (not shown) described above can detect whether the electrical connection between the pins (depicted as a plurality of semicircle shaped objects placed under the under-test chip 10 FIG. 1) of the under-test chip 10 and is the signal line 120 of the circuit board 12 is normal or not. The grounding plane 14 provides a common grounding path for all the pins not under test during the test procedure to avoid the undesired effect.
Nevertheless, the number of pins on the chip increases a lot in modern technology. The equivalent capacitor and the equivalent resistance of the common grounding path for such a large number of pins may become very large. For instance, if the equivalent resistor of the grounding plane 14 is close to the resistor R1 between the signal line 120 and the power supply Vcc, the equivalent capacitor thus generated will be coupled to the capacitance associated with the electrode board and the test pin. Therefore, the test result will be inaccurate due to the equivalent capacitance generated by the common grounding path. Further, when the test signal is coupled to the power pins (labeled as Vcc in FIG. 1) of the under-test chip through the power supply Vcc, the capacitance generated according to the power pins will affect the test result as well.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical connection defect detection system and method to avoid the generation of the undesired capacitances. The present disclosure addresses such a need.